For the Love of Magic
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: A story of an impossible love that saved a girl from a lifetime in an asylum. Not my best work... Loki/OC


**Guys I'm having a serious lack of writing inspiration lately. I'm so sorry, but I just haven't been in the mood to write. I'll try to get my stories updated in the near future, but until then enjoy this mediocre one shot I made for tumblr. It was the first and and only time I will ever write in second person.**

**I have parts of chapters written for several of my stories, I'll try and see if I can maybe get something out the weekend, but don't get your hopes up. I honestly don't know.**

**I don't own...I guess Loki for this.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

You were at it again. Chanting words that sounded nonsense, drawing symbols, doing hand motions, anything that you believed would work. Magic, you were ensnared by the mystery of it. You wanted nothing more than to be able to achieve using it. However, things were not so great because of this. Believing in something others thought to be impossible caused you to receive looks, some cruel and others of pity. They thought you to be crazy.

However most of the time you ignored their looks and snide comments. With your head held high you continued to study and practice magic, regardless of the results you got. You didn't believe you were crazy, just open minded.

Your parents did not approve of your 'obsession' as they called it. They feared you were far from right in the mind, and were prepared to do the last resort process, admitting you to an asylum. You dreaded the thought. Never again would you utter a spell or attempt an incantation. You would be alone, with hardly anything or anyone around you.

As the spell you were trying failed yet again you sighed in despair. It never did work. Perhaps you began to think, you should just give up. Your interest had caused you to lose all of your friends, your grades to drop, your parents to look at you with disappointment, and stranger to look at you as though you were crazy.

Disheartened and utterly depressed you sat down on the end of your bed. Perhaps tomorrow it would work you told yourself as you did every night. Perhaps tomorrow people would see that you weren't crazy or disturbed.

You lied down and closed your eyes as you drifted into an uneasy sleep. You dreamed of a sorcerer who you desperately wished to be real, to meet, a master of magic from Asgard.

* * *

You awoke in the middle of the night with the uneasy feeling that you were being watched. Looking around your room you didn't see anything, but then you heard a deep chuckle. "Hello…?" You asked shakily.

"What is this? You don't recognize me my dear?" A voice asked and you finally noticed the figure hiding in the corner of your room. "I thought you of all mortals would."

It was him, Loki, tall, dark, and handsome. "Oh no they were right, I _am_ crazy." You muttered to yourself.

"No my dear you are far from crazy." Loki told you approaching as he did. "I have been watching you, and I must say your determination for a mortal surprises me. Most would have given up by now but not you. I can't help but wonder why?" He sat on the side of you bed near you.

"I-I always thought of you and how powerful you were. I just wanted some way to be closer to you. All my life I've believed in magic, and you helped me to continue." You told him a light blush coming across your face.

"You have endured all this pain for me?" He asked mildly surprised and you nodded. "Well then, isn't that interesting. Tell me mortal, why do you feel the need to be close to me?" His eyes showed both amusement and curiosity.

"I guess it's because, in a foolish way considering I was unsure as to if you even existed or not, I've fallen in love with you." Your eyes looked away from him as you said this. You feared he would push you away for this as all those around had. Instead you felt one of his finger tilt you chin up towards him.

"You find it wise to love a sorcerer?" He asked you quietly. "One who will outlive you by millenniums?" He moved closer to you as he spoke.

When you responded your voice was unsteady. "I do not know what is wise anymore." In the next second he was kissing you, his lips moving fluently against your own. You moved your hands to rest on his face and neck as he wrapped his arms around you.

When he pulled back you were breathless, but you did hear the words he uttered. "You are far from crazy. Do not give up. You might be surprised." In the next second he was gone.

* * *

The next day you tried yet again, and when you did to your shock and utter glee it worked, the spell worked. You ran to your parents, strangers, enemies, everyone. You knew you weren't crazy, you knew it. Later in the day you though you saw a figure watching from a distance, but when you looked again they were gone. You smiled to yourself. 'Thank you Loki.' Even if you never saw him again, you would always feel indebted to him, and you would never ever forget him.

* * *

**And there you have it. I know it's really short.**

**Drop a review if you want guys. Every time I see one it makes me want to write because I feel bad for leaving you hanging. I'm seriously really sorry. I'm depressed about my lack of inspiration seriously. Any suggestions as to things that might help? I would appreciate it.**

**See ya.**


End file.
